Virtual golf systems are widely spreading which allow golfers to virtually play golf at low cost in downtown areas and the like. The basic concept of such virtual golf systems is to measure physical quantities of a golf ball upon being hit by a golfer, perform a simulation of the shot, and display a result of the simulation on a screen. In the virtual golf systems, it is important to accurately measure the physical quantities of the golf ball.
While there are many types of physical quantities of the golf ball, it may be important to accurately measure the physical quantities of the golf ball at the stage of starting movement, which may greatly affect the result of the simulation. However, conventional techniques have been insufficient for such measurement.
Following the introduction of a remarkable virtual golf system in Korean Patent No. 1048864 (entitled, “METHOD OF MEASURING PHYSICAL QUANTITIES OF OBJECT BY USING SINGLE LIGHT SOURCE AND PLANAR SENSOR UNIT AND VIRTUAL GOLF SYSTEM UTILIZING SAME”) (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), the inventor(s) now present a novel feature to combine with such virtual golf systems, other virtual golf systems, systems for virtually playing other kinds of sports (e.g., baseball, football, etc.), or the like to enable them to produce more accurate simulation results.